


She was a- sk8er girl?

by ahriasunday



Category: THE9 (Band)
Genre: Crying, F/F, Girls Kissing, Love Confessions, Minor Angst, Minor Descriptions of Bruising and Pain, Mutual Pining, She gets bandaged up, Skateboarding Incidents, minor descriptions of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahriasunday/pseuds/ahriasunday
Summary: Keran's found a new hobby the rest of the group had disliked from the beginning for her own safety. After she'd finally gained their trust and not gotten hurt for a while an accident finally happens, and although she tries to hide it the truth is uncovered. One truth leads to another and suddenly- a love confession?!
Relationships: Liu Yuxin/Lu Keran
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	She was a- sk8er girl?

**Author's Note:**

> I gave in and wrote this ship because why not!

When Keran told herself she’d try and get into skateboarding for fun, the rest of the group gave her harsh warnings, and rightfully so. She shouldn’t be going out trying to get herself hurt, especially not as an idol. But Keran promised to be as careful as possible, since she just wanted to ride for fun not for sport. Shuxin tried to talk her into getting a longboard instead, considering she just wanted to ride around that’d be perfect. It soon became obvious to the group that Keran was interested in practicing tricks, and there was no getting her to admit it, or to deter her from her goals. Everyone gave up and just decided to hope for the best whenever Keran went out.

Right now Keran wished she had opted into using a longboard instead. As embarrassingly limping back home with her skateboard in hand covered in scratches and developing bruises would not have happened had she simply been cruising on a longboard. Her right calf was especially bloody and if she didn’t know better she’d think she didn’t have somewhat of a gash from a rock she’d landed on. Luckily it was almost night, surely a time where most of the other members would be busy, or in their rooms minding their business, and not waiting by the door like they had the first few times she went out. 

Kexin and Jiaqi had texted individually to ask if she was doing okay since she’d been out so long, and she texted yes like a liar. They were going out to have dinner with Yu Yan and Xiaotang anyway, so they wouldn’t be home to hassle her. Shuxin and Xueer had gone shopping for the day, and were supposedly already having dinner now. That left An Qi and Yuxin, and they hopefully would be in their rooms by the time she got home. Keran really hoped no one would catch her walking in, one member knowing would mean the entire group knowing, and that meant someone might be brave enough to try and steal and hide her skateboard. Or maybe just remove the wheels or something while she was asleep and hide them. 

As Keran thought about the ways her group members would possibly try to discourage her, she approached their home. Taking a deep breath, she entered the passwords for the security gate and front door, slowly stepping into the entryway. After taking her shoes off at the entrance, she tiptoed into the main hallway. So far so good, she laid her skateboard down on the wall past the entrance. No one seemed to be on the first floor, and in order to get to the bathroom with all the bandages she had to pass by the kitchen and living room which faced each other. So she made a left turn and started towards the direction of the bathroom.

It was easier said than done, all the lights were off for some reason and although it wasn’t sunset yet, it was cloudy enough to make the path difficult to walk through in the dark. But she made it somehow, and rather than completely heal herself up in the bathroom, she wiped off excess blood with toilet paper and flushed them down the toilet. Keran then took as many bandages and gauzes as possible and shoved them into the pockets of her hoodie and mentally prepared herself for a brisk walk to her room. She could have sworn she heard movement outside the door too, but maybe it was her own imagination since she was panicking thinking about being caught like this.

Sliding out of the bathroom, she turned the light off behind her and everything was yet again dark. But her room was on the second floor, it should be easy to get up there quickly before anyone noticed she got home. Keran started walking through the path between the kitchen counter and the living room when she heard someone clearing their throat loudly very close next to her, and the light to the kitchen came on.

Yuxin was standing, pajama pants and shirt on, glass of water in hand, leaning on the counter that separated the living room and kitchen. Specifically at the entryway of the kitchen where she had just flicked on the light. She eyed Keran up and down unamused. “Care to tell me what happened to you?”

Keran had stopped walking but couldn’t look her in the eye, instead eyeing the staircase. “Just got a couple of scratches… that’s all…”

“I saw your shoes at the entrance, and I’m pretty sure there’s some blood on them.” Yuxin paused to take a sip of water, not taking her eyes off the other girl, then continued. “I see where you’re looking by the way. Don’t think about it.”

“Am I supposed to stand here and bleed out then?” Keran didn’t mean to get snappy, but she was so embarrassed that the defensiveness jumped out easily.

Yuxin just shook her head, setting the glass of water down and going back into the kitchen, she motioned Keran to follow her, and so she did. Only to be promptly sat down on one of the kitchen stools, as Yuxin patted her sides and pointed at the counter. It didn’t take a genius to realize what she wanted, and Keran had to guiltily take out all of the first-aid supplies she had shoved into her pocket. Some of them fell on the floor too as she tried to set them on the surface. She pathetically tried to reach down and pick them up though the stool was too high, only to be swatted away by Yuxin.

Watching Yuxin now, Keran had time to sit and think and let the entire situation kick in. Not only was she found out, but she was found out by Yuxin out of all people, who would surely tell An Qi and try to arrange a group meeting to “discuss harmful member habits”or something like that. A surge of guilt came over her too as she realized she was legitimately about to have Yuxin tend to her wounds, something that wouldn’t have happened if she hadn’t gone and skated in the first place.

Yuxin looked down at Keran after setting the fallen bandages down on the counter, her eyes gave a knowing look “Don’t even think like that. You’re hurt, and you couldn’t possibly believe I’ll let you handle this alone.” It was as if she’d read her mind. “Besides, it’s obvious you have no idea what you’re doing. You got gauze pads but no tape to hold it down? You also didn’t grab a single wound disinfectant.” Shaking her head, Yuxin stepped out of the kitchen, going into the bathroom where Keran had previously been.

In the time she was gone Keran started to realize just how much her wounds hurt. She had surface scratches on her arm, but managed to get a pretty rough penny sized gash on her right leg that had already begun to dry out. She didn’t even know how she managed to go on so long without wincing in pain. Her thoughts were cut off with Yuxin coming out with the remaining materials. Without a word she set the items down on the counter and started looking at Keran’s wounds closely.

“You fell on your right side?” Yuxin asked and Keran nodded. She heard the sound of the disinfectant spray bottle shaking , and shut her eyes tightly as Yuxin sprayed her arm and gently dabbed on her wound. It stung like hell, but nothing she couldn’t handle. “Tell me if it gets to be too much” Yuxin looked concerned, maybe she hadn’t expected Keran to be as sensitive about this as she was. But also, there were multiple scratches on her body and it was already getting painful to move as the bruises from her fall were developing.

“Thank you for helping me…” It was the least Keran could say after completely ignoring all of her bandmates’ suggestions, getting herself into trouble, and having one of those same bandmates have to clean her up. At least that’s how she felt.

“You don’t have to thank me you know, I’d do this for you anytime” Yuxin continued to spray and bandage up scratches.

“Hah, you’d do this for anyone. Stop trying to sound all sentimental.”

“You’re right, I would do this for anyone. But only you’d manage to get me to do this for you after making me worry so much. I can’t even be mad… especially not when…” Yuxin trailed off, completely mumbling by the end of the sentence.

“What?” Keran finally dared to look at her.

“I said nothing. Just that some of these bruises are starting to look nasty.” Yuxin was now kneeling next to Keran’s leg, wiping up the excess blood. Keran started to get more nervous as she watched the other girl dab at her wound with a damp cloth, then hold up the spray. “An Qi went to bed early by the way, so if it hurts too much I’d rather you cry than scream.” was the warning Yuxin gave before spraying.

Keran didn’t feel anything for a few moments, but then it stung really bad, worse than any of the other wounds, and she really wanted to cry now. So she did, with a balled up fist biting into her knuckle she sobbed as Yuxin did her best to clean out the wound and tape a gauze over it as quickly as possible. When Yuxin’s hands were done working, she reached out to hold one of Keran’s, letting her squeeze it through the pain.

If Keran hadn’t been unable to see with her tears in the way, she would have seen Yuxin’s eyebrows furrowed both in guilt and concern. Once Keran’s sobs had calmed down Yuxin stood up, and the sitting girl looked up at her as their hands were separated. Yuxin went off to the sink to wash and dry her hands as Keran finished getting the last of her tears out, pouring another glass of water for her.

“Did I hurt you that bad?” Yuxin asked, bringing over the glass of water, which Keran quickly drank from before setting it down on the counter and shaking her head.

“It wasn’t that bad, but everything else hurts so much and- agh if I start thinking about it I might cry again. I have to tell myself it doesn’t hurt.” Keran laughed at herself while saying that, shaking her head. But she really was trying to convince herself it didn’t hurt, she was so in her head about convincing herself that she hadn’t noticed when Yuxin’s hands came up to her face.

Suddenly she realized just how close they’d been this entire time. Of course they had been close like this before, but Yuxin had a different demeanour about it this time, especially as she wiped the tears off of Keran’s face so gently with her thumbs. Keran’s eyebrows scrunched up in sudden concern, as she noticed Yuxin really did look upset. “Are you… are you that mad at me?”

“I’m mad at how you make me lose myself and don’t even know it, or even notice it.” By the end of her own sentence, Yuxin wanted to cringe so badly, if there was tension between her eyebrows before it was definitely noticeable now.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I mean- you never… You never told me anything.” If it wasn’t for all the pain she was already feeling, Keran would have wanted to hit herself in the head at how bad she sounded right now.

Yuxin definitely looked a little annoyed at that “You think I could tell you? Do you realize the position we’re in-”

“I know-”

“No. Don’t you ‘I know’ me. I have to spend so much time with you constantly and try not to think about it, I have to watch you go off and do this stupid skateboarding thing and think about every time you’ve fallen in practice and imagine that but worse. I can’t show more concern than any of the other members because I feel like they’d be able to see right through me and that everything will fall apart and-”

“Yuxin, please.”

“I’m not done. I’ve been holding it in for so long the least you could do is let me say this to you- all of it.” Yuxin sighed, one of her hands sliding up Keran’s face to push her hair back before reclaiming its place on her cheek again. She shut her eyes before speaking again. “At the end of the day I still can’t be mad when you’ve made me worry. Because when you come home excited about something new you’ve managed to accomplish, I don’t have the heart to take that smile away from your face. But at the same time I can’t act too happy about it either because again- it feels like I’m so vulnerable in those moments. Like just by looking at me everyone can tell, and it’s so fucking difficult. My worries aren’t even centered around your rejection. I’m worried I’ll say something in the house- or worse- during an interview if I’m not calculated enough even though I’m fine, and then the entire group is fucked.”

Keran was crushed by the sudden confession, mostly because she felt responsible for Yuxin’s troubles even without knowing it. “Yuxin look at me.” Keran placed her own hands over Yuxin’s, wincing slightly at having to bend her elbow. Yuxin hesitantly opened her eyes when she felt the soft touch, and Keran almost cried again seeing all the emotion in the other girl’s face, but she had to speak before any tears threatened to spill “I’m sorry. I should have noticed sooner, but I was too busy trying to hide my own feelings. I couldn’t see how much you were struggling.”

Yuxin was genuinely shocked and confused, surely Keran didn’t feel the same way. Maybe she meant someone else. “Huh? But who-”

“It’s my turn now you know. I want to tell you I’ve felt the same way for a while… for the same reasons as you I was too afraid to say anything. I’m not sure what we can do about our feelings considering the situation, but I can’t sit here and pretend I don’t like you either. I’m sorry for not saying anything sooner, and for making you worry so much.” Keran softly stroked the top of Yuxin’s hand with her thumb as she spoke sincerely. “I’m actually kind of glad I fell off my skateboard then, otherwise I probably would have never found out or gotten the chance to forget.” She chuckled to herself, while Yuxin’s face switched to a pout.

“I seriously can’t believe you, ruining a great moment by reminding me of how I’m supposed to be mad. Especially now that you know, nothing can stop me from being salty at you.” Yuxin huffed as she pinched Keran’s cheeks softly.

“Owww ow ow stop that hurts, everything hurts right now. Is this seriously how you’re treating me already? Especially when I’m all injured. You’re so mean I can’t believe I like someone as mean as you.” It was Keran’s turn to pout, as Yuxin leaned in closer, until their foreheads were touching.

The latter’s lips turned up into a smile “I can help you take your mind off the pain, all you have to do is say so.”

Keran’s eyes blew wide open, she wanted to bury her face in her hands, but Yuxin’s hands and forehead kept her in place “Hey- don’t- don’t say things if you don’t really- if you really don’t mean them.”

“Oh I mean it, I’ll only do it if you want me to though”

“I do… I do want you to do it… Take my mind off the pain I mean-” Keran was so nervous it was easy for her to stumble over words. Though she didn’t need to worry about words for much longer as she felt Yuxin’s soft lips over hers and her eyes shut. If her heart had beat fast from the adrenaline of falling earlier, it was definitely beating out of her chest now.

She was kissing the girl she liked, no- Yuxin technically kissed her first. The girl she liked kissed her, and Keran had no thoughts as she focused on Yuxin’s taste, on Yuxin’s hands that gripped her face just enough to maneuver her. She was grateful for those hands, as they helped her stay upright, without them she’d probably fall off the chair after falling limp. Her own hands slid from being on top of Yuxin’s, to holding on to her wrists instead for now. Both of them pushed against each other as their mouths glided, and when Keran let out a little gasp from pain after trying to move her legs, Yuxin took it as an invitation in.

Keran once again tried to move her legs, parting them carefully. With her less harmed arm she reached over to Yuxin’s shirt and pulled her in closer as their tongues got well acquainted. The weeks of pent feelings soon became evident as they both relaxed against each other and their kiss got desperate. Both had completely forgotten they were in the middle of their kitchen, where they lived with seven other people who could walk up at any time, as they continued to make out.

It didn’t matter to either of them though, not when they had waited so long to finally get their moment. Keran was basically clinging to Yuxin at this point, the hand on her shirt had moved down and her arm wrapped around her waist. Yuxin’s fingers were running through Keran’s hair, and she set her knee down on the chair in between her legs for balance. If they kept going she’d surely be on Keran’s lap in a matter of minutes. By this point they were no longer shy about the gasps and breaths and hums they let out into each other’s mouths.

Though it soon started to dawn on Yuxin the position they were in, and she pulled back just a tad bit only to have Keran’s mouth follow her which made her laugh and that got the both of them to pull back altogether. “Alright alright, that’ll be all for today’s appointment. I’m sure you feel better now.”

Keran could only pout, she teasingly leaned forward as if chasing Yuxin’s lips again, which didn’t work as the latter leaned away and shook her head. A huff came out of Keran “Yuxin it still hurts, you did a horrible job.”

“Well I was only supposed to help you forget about the pain now wasn’t I? I never said I’d cure it forever.” Yuxin patted Keran’s head, as she picked up her own earlier discarded glass of water to take a sip.

“Fine, I didn’t need more kisses anyways.” Keran carefully got up from her seat, legs a bit wobbly from the combination of sitting too long, developed bruises, and aching muscles. Yuxin set her glass down to help her stand.

“You still need my help on other things though, like getting up the stairs.” Keran nodded at that statement, and let Yuxin walk her up to her room. Honestly she could walk on her own, but then that would mean she’d have to walk back alone. And that would be a sad way to end the night.

Once they got to their door, Keran’s hand went down to grab Yuxin’s, it was fine since there was no one around to see them either way. “Goodnight Yuxin, and thank you for everything.” she leaned down to give Yuxin a peck on the lips. Which the other girl gladly accepted.

“Goodnight. Oh and by the way.” Yuxin’s voice went down to a whisper, forcing Keran to lean in closer “You’re not off the hook, I’m telling on you first thing in the morning tomorrow.” With a kiss to Keran’s cheek, Yuxin went off waving a goodbye leaving the other girl dumbfounded. Keran would have to deal with that mess tomorrow, and it made her pout just how serious Yuxin was about it, but on the other hand it was cute that she cared so much to worry.

After all, Keran could go to sleep well knowing Yuxin not only liked her back, but had kissed her. That was certainly worth temporarily giving her skateboarding habits up for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
